Letters from Sealand
by emo.xiggy
Summary: In order to be recognized as an individual nation, Sealand has decided to write letters to the world. Inspired by all the other Letters to the World stories. ON "PERMANENT HIATUS" SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

**Also, some of you may know that I used to write Hungary's Letters to the World. I deleted it because someone else started a letter story with Hungary, so yeah. If you liked my Hungary letter story, you should probably check out the other one. It's called Ask Hungary by Alix Cohen.**

**So anyways, onto Sealand!**

**About the cover image: The cover image is by Ulquiorra275 on deviantART. The link for the image is on my profile!**

Dear World,

It's me! Sealand-kun!

I saw that all the other countries are writing letters, so I decided that maybe if I start writing letters, I might be recognized as a real country!

Not like I'm not already a country or anything. You guys just don't recognize me as one yet... For now, I'm the Principality of Sealand. But someday, I will be known as...

THE ALL POWERFUL EMPIRE SEALAND!

Oh, man, one of these days, I'll put that jerk England in his place!

Well, I'm getting sleepy now, so I guess I'll go to bed. I can't wait to get your letters!

From,

Sealand (aka Peter Kirkland)

P.S.: I'm going to keep all your letters as proof that you recognize me as a country! And then I'll show them to England. MWAHAHAHA! I can't wait to see the look on his annoying, jerky face!

**Rules!**

**1. If you want to write Sealand a letter, please send me a private message containing your letter.**

**2. Please make sure you tell me what nation/state/city/etc. you are writing as.**

**3. Please keep it appropriate. Please remember that it's Sealand who's going to be reading these!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter from Wy

**I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

why do you keep insisting you're a country when you're obviously not, unlike me, who has been recognized? it would be better for you to simply ask other nations for recognition instead of outright claiming that you are a nation and are recognized as one.

-Wy

* * *

Dear Wy,

What do you mean "claiming to be a country"? I am a country! I'm just small, so nobody thinks I'll be able to be a good country...

Well, Germany and Sweden recognize me! And England sort of recognizes me... I mean, he said I was "out of his jurisdiction". Whatever that means.

From your friend,

Sealand (Peter Kirkland)

P.S.: How did you get recognized anyway?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys (and girls)!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Letter from the Philippines

**I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Hello Sealand,

I see you've decided to start a letter section too. How is that going for you? I'm not sure how many letters you're going to get, but I decided to send you one since I'm not very busy right now.

Now, now, be nice to your big brother. He has a lot going in his life such as America barging into his house on a daily basis as well as France... you don't need to know what he tries to do to England. I'll tell you when you're much older. It's better that way.

Being England's little brother, I'm sure you becoming an empire will be no problem for you! He did colonize one-quarter of the world... me and my brother included when he was younger. So it makes total sense that you'll be able to do the same thing one day!

Good luck towards your goal!

Sincerely,

Maria De la Cruz (Republic of the Philippines)

* * *

Dear Philippines/Maria,

Umm, the letter thing is going good so far. America is really loud and stuff... And he told me that he became a real country by revolting against England and starting a war. It doesn't seem like the greatest way to be recognized...

Waaaah! Now I'm curious! What does France do to England on a regular basis? Why can't I know now? I won't tell anyone, I swear!

And I'm so glad you think I'll be able to be an empire someday! It makes me feel really great to know that someone is cheering me on in my efforts.

Sincerely,

Sealand (Peter Kirkland)

* * *

**Again, thank you to all who have read this. Philippines's letter was written by AccessBlade.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Letter from Copenhagen

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Sea-kun,

I'll be blunt. Did you eat all my wienerbrød? I turn my back for a few minutes and they're gone! And Dad wasn't home or anyone. And don't try to blame Finland's dog.(What its name?) I made those for Stockholm, you know?

Annoyed,

Copenhagen

P.S. You owe me.

* * *

Dear Copenhagen,

Okay, I will admit that I did eat some of them... I'm sorry! I was hungry, okay? But Hanatamago (Finland's dog) ate the rest! So I'm not the only one to blame!

From,

Sealand-kun

P.S.: What exactly do I owe you?

**

* * *

****Copenhagen's letter was written by ghost-dark.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Second Letter from Wy

**Hetalia- Axis Powers does not belong to moi.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

I got recognized thanks to the help of my big brother, Australia. maybe if your nice to him, he'll help you get recognized too.

From your friend,

Wy

* * *

Dear Wy,

I am so going to be nice to Australia now! If you have any more tips for being recognized, please tell me!

Your friend,

Sealand


	6. Chapter 6: A Letter from Russia

**Hetalia- Axis Powers does not belong to Le Moi.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

Become one with Russia, da?

Do Svidaniya,

Russia

* * *

Dear Russia,

Err... No thanks. Latvia told me that I shouldn't go near you. And to say no if you asked the question you just asked. And England says you're an unholy creature from the depths of h-e-double-hockey-sticks. No offense, but that kinda scares me...

Sincerely,

Sealand

**

* * *

****Russia's letter was written by Chakragirl15.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Letter from Dracoland

**Xiggy: Sealand? Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Sealand: Yes I will! Hetalia- Axis Powers does not belong to Xiggy in any way, shape, or form! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Xiggy: Thank you Sealand. :)**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

Hey! It's me, Draco-chan. Cool you're writing letters too! I'm might start my own letter form myself. How's everything at your place? My place has been really snowy! 35.6 inches of bloody snow! I want to become a nation too! Maybe we could become allies. We'll defeat jerk and become super nations! Sorry, I had lots of chocolates today. :3 see you soon.

The co-honor of Greater Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

P.S.: This leter contains homemade brownies, enjoy. :3

* * *

Dear Draco-chan,

First off, thanks for the brownies! They were so yummy! Second, that's a lot of snow! You must be cold... Brr...

Things are well here in Sealand. Although, it is pretty cold over here as well... And also, being allies sounds good! We shall become super nations! Mwahahahaha!

Your new ally,

Sealand


	8. Chapter 8: A Letter From Sweden

**I don't own APH/HAP. **

* * *

Hello, Sealand:

Are you behaving well? Finland and I would love to visit you soon, so please be on your best behavior. Thanks. By the way, where is your capital? You can become a protectorate until I find you a suitable land to make your own real country.

Your dad,

Sweden.

P.S.: Where do you want your country to be located?

* * *

Dear Dad,

I think I'm behaving well... Unless you consider throwing a turkey sandwich at England bad behavior, then my behavior is just top notch! When you and Finland come to visit, are you going to bring Hanatamago? Umm... I think my little fort-thingy is my capital. I don't really have much other land other than that. And I don't know where I want my country to be located... How about somewhere far, far, away from Mr. Jerkland (Get it? It's England. Because "Jerkland" kinda sounds like "Kirkland"? Heeheehee... Then again, that might not work so well because my last name is Kirkland too…)?

Sincerely,

Sealand

* * *

**Yeah, this needed an update… Sweden's letter was written by Radomir's Renegades. And I would just like to say that the reason I haven't updated is because every time I tried, this ERROR TYPE 2 thing would come up. After doing a bit of searching I found a way to fix it. Yaaaaay!**


	9. Chapter 9: Strategic Architect

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Mr. Peter Kirkland,

My apologies if there's any spelling errors got into a fight and right now I'm busy using a pen in the mouth to type things while using my left pinky finger (thankfully not broken) for the Shift key.

How are things for you? Enjoying spending time with Sweden? Things can be tough I'd know *looks at hands pitifully*, but try and hang on you'll make it. After all there are other micronations that have yet to be recognized so I'm sure you'll get there.

S.A.

P.S. Don't worry about Arthur he's always been mean to people he thinks are going to surpass him.

* * *

Dear S.A.,

Gee, that sounds like an awfully hard way to type! I'm glad your left pinky is still okay!

Umm... Things are good. For now. I put hamburger meat in England's tea, and then I threw a turkey sandwich at him. He blamed America for the first one, but I got in trouble for the second one...

Spending time with Sweden is fun. Same with spending time with Finland and Hanatamago. And I'm so glad you believe I'll become a real country someday! And do you really mean that about England? Really? That little P.S. makes me so happy!

Sincerely,

Sealand (Peter Kirkland)


	10. Chapter 10: Stratford Upon Avon

I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.

* * *

Dear jerk Sealand,

Gee thanks for ** dad off. He's taking it out on his towns and it wasn't our fault. Birmingham is going around her place and collecting all her gangs to attack you. Because dad forced her to eat his cooking.

...and now he's at my place sobbing about the death of Hamnet with shakespeare who is now annoying the crap out of me! Please make it stop or I'll let Birmingham destroy you.

Love,

Stratford upon Avon

P.s ...sorry. I've just got it out of dad that it isn't all your fault. It's partly America and France too. I won't let Birmingham destroy you, but I'll allow her to put a few new dents in you if you don't help me get this idiot back to london's place. SHE can look after him. Grr... London... Grrr... *starts muttering* dammit, stealing shakespeare... my William...globe theatre my **... mine...MINE! Oh, er, sorry! I got a little ... emotional... There. I do apologise. Maybe you could come visit me sometime? If you help, that is.

* * *

Dear Stratford Upon Avon,

I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LET BIRMINGHAM DESTROY ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

I'll try to help get England back to London's house... And then you'll tell Birmingham not to destroy me, right?

Sincerely,

A Very Scared Sealand

**Stratford Upon Avon's letter was written by Cifer10.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hawaii's Letters

**Still do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Aloha Sealand,

I recognize you as a country! Well, it might not matter to the other countries 'cause I'm just a state, and the youngest state at that. You can have one of my islands if you like, to make you big enough to get recognized by some bigger countries. You should consider yourself lucky, though. Being so small, you aren't affected by recession. Recession is the absolute worst thing ever! I got hit pretty bad, so now nobody in my state goes to school on Friday. I guess if you took over lots of other countries, you'd stay out of the recession somehow. Unless there was a war. I think it was a war that stopped England from being the British Empire anymore. I think that wars are bad, but if there ever is a war, can we be allies? I could help you with stuff, and we could attack England and Japan. I still want to get revenge on Japan for Pearl Harbor (I still have a big scar from it), even though my dad bombed him. And we could attack England for being such a jerk, and cooking poison steak pie ( I was a British colony when I was little, I had to eat that stuff too!) and freaking out over a snowflake. Last year, all of England's airports and a bunch of roads closed because of two inches of snow! Even I'M not that scared of snow, and I have a tropical climate! That means it's really warm and rainy and there are lots of pretty colorful fish in the ocean. What's your weather like?

Yours sincerely,

Hawaii

* * *

Dear Hawaii,

Yay! You recognize me as a country! Can't wait to tell England! And you'd seriously let me have one of your islands? Yay! You're so awesome!

Also, it would be really awesome if we could be allies. Allies are always good. We should start forming our plans for getting revenge on England and Japan...

Hahaha! England freaked out about two inches of snow? America told me that in some parts of his country, there can be like, 20 inches of snow! Maybe that's why you aren't so concerned about snow. Because there's snow in other parts of the country your part of. Well, anyways, two inches of snow are still nothing...

Wow! Tropical climates sound nice! Is it warm at your place all the time? I think that the whole colorful fish thing sounds cool too! Over here in Sealand, the weather is pretty much like it is in England. Maybe I could come visit you and your tropical climate sometime!

Your new ally,

Sealand

* * *

Dear Sealand,

It's Hawaii again. I heard that you caught on fire in 2006! Is that true? Did it hurt? I've never been on fire before, so I don't know what it feels like. I've had lots of volcanic eruptions, though. I have a lot of volcanoes. California says I'm the Iceland of America (I hit her with my Ukulele!) because of the Vog.

My plans to get revenge on Japan and England aren't going very well. I chased Japan with a water balloon full of poi yesterday, but I dropped it and it exploded all over my feet. When I tried to get revenge on England, I took a plane all the way to London, then almost froze to death. It's COLD here! How on earth do you survive it? You wear SHORTS! It's always warm at my place, to me winter is just rainy and windy. Do you have any ideas on how to get revenge without turning into a freezesickle or getting poi feet?

Yeah, England had a complete panic attack over about two inches of snow. I made fun of him about it, but he said that you go into a coma whenever there's a power cut. I thought a coma was a comma, but Alaska says it's like being between asleep and dead. That sounds scary! England also said that you're allergic to onions. Are you? I don't like onions much. They taste funny.

You can have Maui if you like. Maui is one of my islands. When I was found by one of England's explorers, he called me Sandwich Islands. I don't think that was very nice of him. Another bad thing England did to me was to bring diseases. The worst ones were influenza, smallpox, and measles. I had them all at some point, and it really sucked.

I think you should take over Seaworld! That's an aquarium. They sell ice cream and fake tattoos of whales! (I think it's somewhere in the U.S ...)

Are you getting affected by the recession?

Your ally,

Hawaii

* * *

Dear Hawaii,

Yeah, I did catch fire in 2006. It hurt. A lot. Some firefighters came over from England to put the fire out. It was really scary and there was bunches of smoke and stuff. You should go Google "Sealand fire" and look at the pictures. Anyways, I don't really have any volcanoes at my fort, so I'm wondering what volcanic eruptions are like. Would you mind telling me?

Hmm... Advice for getting revenge... Not sure how to help you with the Japan issue. I think you should put a Whoopee Cushion on his chair before a world meeting. I know that's kind of an old trick, but Japan will get so embarrassed and everyone will be giving him weird looks! It would be so funny! You could also try the water balloon thing again, but fill it with soy sauce or hair dye or red paint. But instead of chasing him around, you could try a sneak attack from the bushes or something!

A word of advice: If you're going to England during the winter, dress for cold weather. And by that I mean coat, hat gloves, etc. It's actually like 6° Celsius here right now. That's like, 30 something degrees Fahrenheit. Also, silly Hawaii! I wear pants in the winter!

I can't believe England told you about the coma thing! Aaargh! Well, I'm not really mad that he told you. I mean, you're my friend. You deserve to know. But what if he tells other people? And yes, I am allergic to onions. So I don't like them either. Who likes onions anyway? Who wants to eat something that makes you cry?

Also, I would love to have Maui. Thanks so much for giving me one of your islands! I'm getting closer to becoming an empire! Yay!

It was really mean of England to give you diseases. I mean, having a cold is super icky. Having smallpox or something like that is probably a million times worse. And Sandwich Islands isn't a very good name for someone as cool as you!

Thanks for the idea of taking over Seaworld! Will you help me? If so, Seaworld, here we come!

Your friend,

Sealand

P.S.: I'm going to spy on England and find out all his secrets! Heehee... Revenge will be ours!

P.P.S.: No, I don't think I'm getting affected by the recession.

* * *

Dear Sealand,

ARRGHH! I'm being bombarded by natural disasters! First Kilauea erupted (ok, it's always erupting, but it went absolutely CRAZY)and now the tsunami and earthquakes! This is all Japan's fault! Well, not Kilauea or the earthquakes it caused, but the tsunami is! There was an Earthquake off the coast of Japan, and then a tsunami that hit Japan, and four hours later, a tsunami hit me! The tsunami was only six feet, but it still really sucks. And I don't think the volcano's stopped yet.

You really want to know what a volcanic eruption is like? It's kinda hard to describe ... It feels a bit like drowning in boiling honey while suffocating on smoke at the same time. Then you start to puke lava, and it's REALLY, REALLY painful and you just can't breathe. Volcanic eruption = NOT FUN.

The Earthquakes suck too. Whenever there's an Earthquake, I get really dizzy and everything looks like it's shaking and I can't stand up. It's really awful. I get all these natural disasters 'cause I'm in the ring of fire. I'm not actually sure what that means, but I'm pretty much in the middle of it.

Unfortunately, I can't help you take over seaworld until I get better, but I know where one is. 7007 seaworld drive, Orlando, Florida. I think that if you want to take it over, you should find a weapon. And some money to buy ice cream. Ice cream is the most important part of any invasion!

The Iceland of America,

Hawaii

* * *

Dear Hawaii,

I'm sorry about all your natural disasters. That must really suck. Volcanic eruptions seem super icky as well. I have never really experienced natural disasters before other than rain and stuff. But those aren't exactly disasters.

I looked up ring of fire in the dictionary. Here's what it said:

**Ring of Fire**

–_**noun**_

_Geology _.

the linear zone of seismic and volcanic activity that coincides in general with the margins of the Pacific Plate.

So that must be where you are located. I don't want to do the Seaworld invasion without you, so I'm going to wait until you get better. Maybe I'll come visit you or something.

Your friend,

Sealand

P.S.: The US states flash cards America got me for my birthday say that you are the "only state to have once been an independent monarchy". That's really cool!

* * *

**Hawaii's letters were written by storminateacup7.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Letter from Finland

**I still don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers, guys! :)**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

Sweden and I are still looking for a suitable uninhabited islands off the coast of our countries for you to stay. by the way, you don't mind being friends with the Baltic trio, do you? Estonia is nice, and you've already met Latvia and Lithuania.

Yours truly,

Finland

P.S.: Be good and Santa Finland will give you three uninhabited islands for your Christmas present. By the way, why not ask France for advice on how to deal with England?

* * *

Dear Finland,

Uninhabited islands? Really? COOL! I will be extra, extra good so maybe Santa Finland will get me three and a half islands... Heeheeheehee...

And no, I do not mind being friends with the Baltic Trio. I do have yet to meet Estonia, but Lithuania's nice and Latvia is one of my best friends!

Will ask France about England.

Excitedly,

Sealand

* * *

**Finland's letter was written by Radomir's Renegades.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Letter from Union America

**Guess who doesn't own Hetalia- Axis Powers? ME!**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

Hey, Peter. In case you don't remember me (D:) it's your big sis Union America. ((Civil War reference. Alfred is Confederacy America)) I was writing you to give you some life advice.

First off, being a nation is not that much fun. Lots of hard work, getting very sick when the economy goes into the toilet, and strained relationships with other nations.

Secondly, Artie cares about you. That's why he's keeping you as his "colony".

He might not be the best at showing that - as I well know - but he does care. So rebelling against him and striking out will damage your relationship forever, and Arthur is one of the most powerful nations in the world. Do you *want* to have him mad at you?

And finally, you can come over to Washington whenever you want, just phone (or write) me first. After all, you should know how government works before you get one of your own.

Love,

A. Felicia Jones / the Union

* * *

Dear Union/A. Felicia Jones,

Hi! I don't really remember you, but that's okay, right? How's life in the US of A?

Also, I'm not England's colony. He said I'm out of his jurisdiction. And I don't want him mad at me, I just want to be a real country! Just like you and your brother and Latvia and Finland and Sweden! I will work hard and do whatever it takes to achieve this goal!

Sincerely,

Sealand (Peter Kirkland)

P.S.: I've never been to America before. I should come visit you guys and go to Hawaii.

* * *

**Union America's letter was written by gossamer-glass.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Letter from California

**Still don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

Hiiiiiii! California here! I heard that you were writing letters, and I thought that was like, SOOOO cute! And I'm like, super bored. Not to mention, there was that stupid sue – what-ever-you-call-it wave thing a month or whatever ago and it was like, totally traumatic! This poor guy died, and a harbor was really messed up, and it SUCKS! Hawaii says I'm, like, overreacting, but she doesn't know ANYTHING! She even wears the same clothes as she did LAST summer! That's pretty much all she, like, does, except for stealing my tourists and tripping over everything all the time. Having her as a little sister is, like, the most ANNOYING thing EVER! A few weeks before the sue – wave, I had finally managed to get her to the movies to watch something good, and she fell asleep righting the middle of the movie and woke up sick! I wish she wouldn't do stupid stuff like that.

I would really like to say that I like, recognize you as a country, but I don't. Countries are made of rocks, not Lego!

Sue - waves can be, like, good sometimes. They mean that everyone has to give you get – well presents! Most of the states sent me, like, makeup. Hawaii sent me spam, which is one of the stupidest presents, like, EVER! Btw, why haven't YOU sent me anything yet? Hmmmm … IF YOU DON'T, LIKE, SEND ME SOMETHING PRETTY SOON I'M SENDING YOU A 8.9 EARTHQUAKE!

bubble wrapping an earthquake,

California.

* * *

Dear California,

In the envelope containing this letter you should find a pink hair clip I got from Poland. Will that be a suitable present?

You think I'm cute? Really? Thanks!

Also, you mean a tsunami, right? And there's nothing wrong with Hawaii! She's my friend! And plus, I wear the same clothes all the time. Sailor suits are very cool. And I've also been told that they look "adorable". What do people in California usually wear?

Also, my fort is not made of Lego! Sealand was built as a naval fort! It was meant to shoot German boats or something! And I am going to get real land. Someday... You'll see!

Sincerely,

Sealand

* * *

**California's letter was written by storminateacup7.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Letter from Stockholm

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Hej Peter.

How are you? I'm sorry you live so much further away from the rest of us, I hope you're not too lonely. If anyone picks on you, just tell me and I'll beat them up.

As you know, Mom and Dad are busy looking for some land for you, we're all hoping it goes well. We're coming to visit you soon and yes, Helsinki and I are coming too.

I hope everything goes well and remember; if anything, ANYTHING happens you can ALWAYS call me.

Your bigger sister,

Stockholm

P.S: What's this nonsense Copenhagen's ranting about? Something about Wienerbröd...

* * *

Dear Stockholm,

Hi! I'm feeling really great! Thanks for asking. And I'm not lonely at all. I see England all the time, and people do live here, so I've got company.

Thanks for offering to protect me and all. That was nice of you!

And Copenhagen's mad because Hanatamago and I ate the Weinerbröd he made for someone else...

Can't wait to see you, Helsinki and everybody else! And I am hoping that Mama Finland and Papa Sweden find some land for me real fast… Someone told me real countries aren't man-made…

Your little brother,

Sealand (Peter Kirkland)

* * *

**Stockholm's letter was written by Ange55555.**


	16. Chapter 16: North Island of New Zealand

**I do not own APH/HAP/whatever you want to call it.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

Hey this is North island of New Zealand it's a pleasure to write to you. I'm sorry to hear about your problem with no one recognising you as a country but, you are very small. At least you have lots of water around you so you can go swimming a lot. Do you go swimming?

Oh I know a secret...I shouldn't be telling you but I have to. You know Stewart Island, the young girl who came to visit you a few years ago? She has a crush on you. There I said it. She wanted to write you a letter, but she was very nervous.

Love from n. island of New Zealand,

Emily Hunter

* * *

Dear North Island of New Zealand (wow that's a mouthful…),

Hello! It's pleasure to write to you as well! Would you mind if I just called you North Island? Or NIONZ? I appreciate your sympathy for my not-recognized-as-a-county situation. Umm, I like to swim, but I generally go swimming in a swimming pool, not the ocean. I suppose I could try that out one time, though.

Stewart Island… Can't say I remember her… But she has a crush on me? Really? Is she nice or cute or obnoxious or anything like that? Does she like jelly beans? You should tell her not to be nervous to write to me! I'm a nice person, really!

Sincerely,

Sealand

* * *

**North Island of New Zealand's letter was written by Discobear4.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Letter from Inca

**Guess who doesn't own Hetalia? MEEEE!**

* * *

Hi, Sealand!

I'm Inca! I'm not sure you know who I am, I disappeared a few hundred years before you were born, but still! I used to be located where Chile is now, and in some other places. Me and my cousins (Aztec and Maya) are tired of not having land anymore, so I wonder, do you want to take over the world with us? I'm going to ask some more micro-nations and non-existing nation, got any ideas? But please, not Prussia. Anyone but him.

Sincerely,

Inca

* * *

Dear Inca,

Hi! I think I've heard of you somewhere before… But in any case, I would gladly help you with your cause as long as you help me with mine. Umm… I have a micro-nation friend named Seaborga who you could talk to… You could also talk to my friend Wy, but I think she's already been recognized…

Sincerely,

Sealand

* * *

**Inca's letter was written by Autumn Leaf.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Letter from Wisconsin

**Still don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

This is Wisconsin, one of Alfred's states. I wish I could help you with your quest, but I'm just a state, and a small one at that, so I don't know much about being a country. I wish you luck, though!

Your friend,

Ella A. Beilschmid-Jones. (Wisconsin)

* * *

Dear Wisconsin,

Hello! How's life in America? I've heard it gets very cold up in your part of the country sometimes. Do you have to wear two pairs of socks at one time? By the way, thanks for the luck! I'll need it.

Your friend,

Sealand

* * *

**Wisconsin's letter was written by HeroineOfTime4242.**


	19. Chapter 19: A Letter from Luxembourg

**ME NO OWNEY HETALIA-AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

Hi Sealand!

I dont think I've met you, buut your the cute little boy that sits next to England right?

Heehee Im Luxembourg! You know, the pretty nice one? :) So what's it like knowing every single person who lives in your country? I try to get to know as many of my citizens as possible, but its hard ya know?

~ Luxembourg

* * *

Dear Luxembourg,

Hi! You think I'm cute? Aaw, that's so nice of you. Yeah, all my citizens are just my boss and his family… Sometimes it's a bit weird having such a small number of residents… But sometimes I get tourists, so that's pretty cool!

Well, see you later!

-Sealand

* * *

**Luxembourg's letter was written by prittymiddy.**


	20. Chapter 20: A Letter from Christchurch

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Sealand

I don't think we have ever met. I'm Christchurch, one of New Zealand's cities. I realize there is one of England's towns that is called Christchurch, but no, that's not me. Although I do share his last name, since it's also New Zealand's...You can call me Katy if you like (or C.C. I don't really mind. That's the abbreviation of my city name)

If you try and be nice to England, maybe he'll recognize you? I've heard that you and Wy are friends, maybe take some advice from her would be good.

But tell you what, I don't think you want to be a nation. I've seen the amount of paperwork Zea has to do and it's not nice. I'm a city and I still have a fair amount of paperwork to do, not that I really complain, though. He also has to go to lots of different places with his boss half the time. And those World Conferences? I don't think they are a nice place to be.

But if you really want to be a nation, ask the others to recognize you nicely might be a better way.

Sincerely

Katy Kirkland AKA Christchurch

* * *

Dear Christchurch,

Nope. I have never met you. Ever. But new friends are always super nice!

Nice doesn't work on England. I tried bribing him with chocolates too, but he was all like, "Leave me alone, you annoying git! I have enough problems with France and America! I don't need you bugging me too!" And I asked Wy, but she told me to talk to Australia.

I don't care about all the paper work! I'm willing to do it as long as I can be a fully-recognized nation! Plus, I've been to a World Conference before. They don't seem that bad.

Well, thanks for the advice! I'll try the whole nice thing again, okay?

Sealand

* * *

**Christchurch's letter was written by Winter Violinist.**


	21. Chapter 21: A Letter from Montana

**I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

Who doesn't want to be a country? I've always wanted to be one but then of course I realize a creepy country like Russia could take me over, if I broke away from America. Though I should be prepared for creepy countries due to the fact I've lived with both France and Spain. Well enough yammering. Now let's see… I was gonna ask a question.

What's it like having a population of less then ten?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Carriedo-Bonnefois-Jones

* * *

Dear Montana,

I know, right? I'm so happy you agree with me! Being a country would be SO COOL! Countries like Russia will be no threat to the Great Empire of Sealand. I'll crush him like a bug! But I'll have to get recognized first…

Population of ten… Hmm… It's kinda lonely, I suppose. But other countries come to visit, so I'm not that lonely. However, when I'm an empire, I'll have a huge population.

Well, thanks for writing! I really appreciate all the support. Have a nice day!

Sealand

* * *

**Montana's letter was written by mistyfang.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Letter from Golden Horde

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Hey there, Sealand:

My name is Tatarstan, and I also go by the names Golden Horde and Ulus of Jochi. Right now, I'm planning to conquer Russia again and I was wondering if you would like his European territory. Except for the Caucasus lands because it will be mine, of course. Also, let's recognize each other as independent nations so I can send you my famous talkash kalavier candy and chakchak, right out of the kitchen.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Should I send you a frying pan so whenever you need to cook something, you can use it. I highly recommend that you ask Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania for help in cooking. We all know what English scones taste like, especially if it was cooked by a certain 'pirate'.

* * *

Dear Tatarstan/Golden Horde/Ulus of Jochi,

Hi! I'd love Russia's European territory! Then maybe I more countries would recognize because I'd have land… That would awesome, so thank you for the offer!

I agree. I will recognize you as a nation if you recognize me as one, okay?

Umm, food sounds good. And your right, England's food sucks. And about the frying pan, that would be nice. I usually use my toaster oven and microwave to cook stuff though.

Sincerely,

Sealand

* * *

**Golden Horde's letter was written by Radomir's Renegades.**


	23. Chapter 23: A Letter from Stewart Island

**I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

Kia Ora! It's Stewart island here...but you can call me stew or wart...but they're not very girly names so you can call me Issy... I sent you some jelly beans cuz I heard you liked them but I'm sorry cuz I already opened the packet and ate all the red ones.

We should hang out some time? If you want? We could go swimming or play tag? I got a sheep and we could ride it? But we live so far away but we could meet up at the next world meeting.

I'm not a country, but I have to go because I'm North Island's assistant. But I'm sure I could skip a day of work.

From Stewart Island (Issy)

Ps. I recognise you as a country...but I'm not a country so I don't think it counts.

* * *

Dear Stewart Island/Issy,

I love jelly beans! Thanks! I don't mind that you ate all the red ones, though. If you're wondering why, it's because I like the blue ones.

I would love to hang out with you sometime! We could totally go swimming or play tag! Or ride your sheep! That sounds super cool! I'm not allowed at the world meetings, so I usually end up sneaking in or waiting outside for England. But it would be cool if we could hang out during the meeting.

It doesn't matter if you're not a country. It still counts! It totally counts!

Your friend,

Sealand

* * *

**Issy's letter was written by Discobear4.**


	24. Chapter 24: A Letter from Prussia

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

The awesome Prussia has decided to grace you with an awesome letter. You should treasure this letter. So I hear you want to take over the world and put ol' bushy brows in his place? That is an awesomely awesome idea. You could be the third most awesome person on the planet, behind yours truly and Chuck Norris. Too bad the Awesome Me can't recognize you as a country, which is so unawesome. I can't use West's name to support doing so either, but I could see if I could get Italy to do it. Keep on being awesome.

From,

The awesome Prussia

(and Gilbird. Piyo)

* * *

Dear Prussia,

Thanks for writing. I treasure every letter I get. I'm so glad ou think I'm third awesomest! But who's Chuck Norris? By the way, Germany does actually recognize me as an independent country. He sent a diplomat over here to negotiate something with my boss. You can read about it online at my official website. But getting Italy to recognise me would be totally sweet!

Sincerely,

Sealand

* * *

**Prussia's letter was written by Toxicruby. And yes, Sealand does have an official website.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Letter from Faroe Islands

**Guys! I may be running out of creative disclaimers, but I still don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers!**

* * *

Dearest Sea-kun,

Hej! It's Faroe, your extraordinarily fabulous aunt! How's the whole "Imma be a real nation" thing coming along? Not so good? Well, in my eyes, you're the biggest, bestest, awesome-est (SHUT UP PRUSSIA, DON'T MAKE ME SIC HUNGARY ON YOU) nation ever. Would you like to come play sometime? I'm very lonely...

Love

Holly Sorensen (Faroe Islands)

* * *

Dear Faroe Islands,

Hi! It's going real well, thanks for asking! I'm making alliances and stuff! And plotting takeovers! It's pretty sweet.

Yay! I'm the biggest, bestest, awesome-est nation EVER!

And yes, playing sounds fun.

Love,

Sealand

* * *

**Faroe Islands' letter was written by SoulKat.**


	26. Chapter 26: A Letter from Antarctica

**Still don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Hello Sealand

Hi, this is Antarctica. I read about you on the net. You sound like a cool guy. You're Sweden's adopted son right? Do you live with him? If so, maybe I'll visit you next time I come up to see Norway.

Do you have any pets? I have a seal. She's three metres long. Big huh? What do you think of the Nordics? Norway seems pretty cool, if quiet. I really think his younger brother is really ho- oh wait. That's not very appropriate is it? you're 12 right? I'm 17. well, physically of course.

Do you like gaming? I love games. I also like reading books and learning. I probably like books so much because all the people that usually are in Antarctica are scientists though they don't live here. No humans live in Antarctica permanently. It's too dangerous. I get really lonely down here at the bottom of the world. Australia is pretty cool though. I see him quite a bit because he's closest to me. I hope to see you sometime.

Tori Ryans, Antarctica

* * *

Dear Antarctica,

Yup! That's me! But I don't actually live with Sweden. But sometimes I come to visit him and Mama Finland, and sometimes they come to visit me.

Umm, well, Finland has a doggy named Hanatamago and I play with her a lot, so I think that counts as a pet, right? Can you send me a picture of your pet seal?

The Nordics? They seem okay. Norway seems kinda quiet, and Denmark is kinda loud. I tried to be friends with Iceland, but that didn't work out… And well, Sweden is my adoptive dad and Finland is my adoptive mom.

Yup. Physically I am twelve years of age.

Umm, like video games? I like video games. Books are boring, but I like coloring and playing with those robot-things Japan gives me. What's the coldest it's ever gotten in Antartica?

Sealand

* * *

**Antarctica's letter was written by DarkHunter643.**


	27. Chapter 27: A Letter from Sicily

**I still don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Ciao Sealand!,

In case you don't know me, I'm Francesca Vargas, also known as Sicily.I just wanted to say Ciao (thats hello in Italian) and I think that one day you will become a awesome nation! And if you ever need a hand with getting back at the guy who wears pink unicorn boxers (please don't ask why I know England wears those ... it's a long story...), I can send the Sicilian mafia in-and the Italian mafia if I can persuade mum and dad ( North and South Italy are my parents). I sent some Sicilian oranges that i've grown along and Poland(currently wearing a miniskirt)and Lithuania are here and want to say Hi.

Hope to see you at the next world meeting,

Francesca Vargas xxx

P.S: If you need help sneaking into a world meeting, I can smuggle you in (mum and dad are as dumb as blocks of wood...)

* * *

Dear Sicily,

Hello there! Pink unicorn boxers? Seriously? Do have a picture I can black mail him with or something? So South/North Italy are your parents, huh? How does that work out? Which one is the mother?

Thanks for the oranges and tell Poland and Lithuania I said hi back.

Sincerely,

Sealand

* * *

**Sicily's letter was written by ChibiMilkCarton.**


	28. Chapter 28: A Letter from Osaka

**I don't own APH/HAP.**

* * *

Konnichiwa Sealand-kun.

I'm a (large) city in Japan, Osaka. I hope we can be friends.

Osaka (Honda Kisa)

* * *

Dear Osaka,

Hi there! Friends sounds great! I always love to make new friends. What's it like over in Asia?

Your new friend,

Sealand


	29. Chapter 29: A Letter from New York

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Sealand,

I must ask, why do you want to be a country so much? After all, its a lot of work. You should just stop and smell the roses.

I refuse to say you're a country because you're a fort.

~New York (Elena Jones)

* * *

Dear New York,

I don't want to be a country. I already AM a country. It's just that nobody recognizes me yet! So, all I need is for everybody to recognize me. Or else I'll have to take over their land to help build my empire.

And just because I started out as a fort doesn't mean I can't become a country! That's not very nice!

Sealand

* * *

**New York's letter was written by Chardinee Richards.**


	30. Chapter 30: A Letter from Ireland

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Hello Sealand!

I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Ireland. You can call me Iona. England is my big brother, and I noticed he (and everyone else) aren't being particularly nice to you because you're small. I'd like to apologise on behalf of my brother. I feel really bad for you, and I decided take it upon myself to do the right thing. I know it won't mean as much as England saying it himself… but I hope it helps! :)

Just so you know, I consider you a proper nation! Don't let those meany bigger nations get you down! Good luck in growing sweetheart!

Love from,

Iona Kirkland, aka The Republic of Ireland

* * *

Dear Ireland/Iona,

Thanks for apologizing on behalf of England. You're right about everyone picking on me because I'm small. Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I don't have a big heart! And I do!

Thanks for all the kind words! I'll make sure to become a really great nation someday!

Love,

Sealand

* * *

**Ireland's letter was written by AnimeGirl2812.**


	31. Chapter 31: A Letter from Palawan

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

Dear Kuya Sea-kun,

Hi, my name is Pauline, Pauline Illuminda but you may call me Pauline. I'm Palawan, one of Philippines' provinces. Ate Philippines' is very kind to me.

I'm in grade 4 now and I was assigned by our boss to help my Ate Philippines advertise history and tourism of our country so here I am...

I'm not planning to be a nation yet but I love writing letters... At first I thought you were Norway... I don't know why but I find you guys similar... Not the eyebrows though...

England is a little grumpy at times so I think I should help on making you "powerful" if that's the right word... Sorry but it remind me of Russia in a way...

Please write back okay~

Take care,

Pauline- Palawan

* * *

Dear Palawan,

Hi! I don't know much about the Philippines, but I've heard it's warm there. Is it? And I've heard there are some cool coral reefs over there too.

I like writing letters too! Yay! We have something in common. But why would you think I'm Norway? He's much taller than I am, and a lot quieter too…

Help with making me powerful would be super helpful. Well, see you later!

Sealand

* * *

**Palawan's letter was written by Cherry-flavored harp. And as a note, I actually do know stuff about the Philippines, cuz I'm Filipino-American. Cool, no?**


	32. Chapter 32: A Letter from Oklahoma

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

H-Hello Sealand,

I'm Oklahoma, one of America's states. Are you really a country or are you a principality? I'm just a state, and outside of the US I don't have a whole lot of power. Texas says he wants me to join him so he can take over the world...

I'm rambling now.

Hey, you're friends with Latvia, right? C-Could we be friends...? ... Sorry! I don't mean to be awkward!

Sincerely,

Norman S. Jones (AKA Oklahoma)

* * *

Dear Oklahoma,

I'm both a country and a principality, cuz my country is controlled by a prince. Does that make sense? My official title is the Principality of Sealand. Texas wants to take over the world? Not if I get there first!

Yeah, Latvia's my friend. And you can be my friend too! It'll be super fun!

Your friend,

Sealand

* * *

**Oklahoma's letter was written by Spring C.**


End file.
